glee medical prompts
by cuteasklaine0216
Summary: just a collection of prompts given to me by readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:**

**Parent! Jeff who has a son, 12-13 who is afraid of the dentist and has a toothache. Jeff takes him to Nick and then to help his son with his fear, Nick could ask Jeff to take a turn or something like that and it comes out that Jeff is also afraid. **

Nick was reviewing the file for his next patient in the privacy of his office. He was 13 years old, new to the office and from what his nurse jenny had told him, very nervous. Because of this Nick thought it was best not to keep him waiting for too long. He finished his morning coffee and pulled on his lab coat, exiting his office and shutting the door.

Nick heard muffled arguing from outside the exam room door. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but what he heard intrigued him.

"Dad please, let's go, I don't want to be here please."

"No Daniel, you haven't even let the doctor see what's wrong. We're staying, now calm down."

"Dad, its gonna hurt, I'm scared."

"It won't be bad at all Dan; you haven't even met the guy yet. I'm sure he's really gentle."

Nick took that as his cue to enter the room. He knocked on the door to give the two a heads up and opened the door. Immediately upon entering Nick noticed his patient was not in the chair, but in the corner of the room huddled beside his father. The dad, who was tall, blonde, and wearing an unbuttoned lavender dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and fade washed jeans, stood to shake Nick's hand. The boy whom Nick inferred was his patient, Daniel, pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and stared at the ground.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Duval, but you two can call me Nick." Nick shook the fathers hand and smiled in Daniel's direction.

"Nice to meet you Nick, I'm Jeff and you can probably guess this is my son Daniel. He's had a toothache for a few days and it hasn't gotten better."

"Dad!-"

"Daniel, I have to tell him or he can't help you" Jeff spoke to his son sternly. Nick turned his attention back to Daniel and bent down to his level.

"Hey Daniel, I know this isn't the most fun thing to do, but I promise you it won't be bad at all. You think you can let me see what's bothering you?" Nick spoke gently.

The young boy shook his head stubbornly and hugged himself tightly. Nick frowned and stood up again. He thought to himself for a moment and looked to Jeff for help.

"Hey bud, Dr. Nick just wants to see what's wrong so he can fix it. Don't you want to feel better?"

Daniel shook his head and looked at his dad with a frightened expression. "No dad, you don't understand, it's gonna hurt, the guys at school said he's gonna use a drill" he whispered.

Jeff sighed and looked to Nick for another idea. Between the exchange Nick thought of a common trick he had learned throughout his years of practice that could be used to their advantage. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the room.

"Jeff, maybe Daniel would feel less apprehensive if he saw someone else take a turn first" Nick suggested.

"That sounds like a pretty smart idea Nick, who can we get to show him?" Jeff asked completely oblivious.

"Well, a family member usually is the best example." When Jeff looked confused Nick decided to elaborate further. "Boys do like to follow in their father's footsteps."

Now Jeff understood and a wave of what looked like fear washed over his features. He quickly composed himself and cleared his throat. "You really think that would make a difference Nick?" he asked skeptically.

"Actually it works almost every time. Have a seat Jeff, show Daniel there's nothing to be afraid of" Nick smiled encouragingly.

Jeff gave a weak smile and looked at his son, who was watching him carefully. He took a seat and allowed Nick to recline the chair. Jeff wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as Nick turned on the light and moved it over Jeff's face.

Nick noticed Jeff's nerves and internally sighed. Like father like son, this would be a challenge from start to finish. "Alright Jeff, can you open wide for me" Nick spoke.

Jeff looked fearfully at the tools in Nick's hands and fractionally shook his head so Daniel couldn't see.

"Jeff, you have to do this for Daniel. You just told him there was nothing to be afraid of" Nick whispered.

Jeff nodded solemnly agreeing with Nick and slowly opened his mouth. Nick began checking over Jeff's teeth, tapping and scraping. Jeff was jumpy, and flinched a few times, but kept his mouth open for Daniel.

Nick got the polisher ready and turned it on. Jeff who had kept up his act for the duration of the appointment suddenly got cold feet and shut his mouth with a snap. Daniel noticed and grew distressed with his father.

"Dad? What's going on, what's he doing?"

"Calm down Daniel, I'm about to polish your dad's teeth. It's like an electronic toothbrush. It sounds bad, but it just tickles" Nick explained while holding up the tool.

"Yeah, I guess I remember that from last time" Daniel nodded.

Nick smiled and turned back to Jeff. "Think you can do this a little more for your son, it won't hurt at all, it's just polishing."

Jeff nodded and opened his mouth again. Nick finished up in five minutes and sat Jeff's chair up again.

"Alright Jeff, your all done and you have healthy teeth, no problems that I could see. That was easy right?" Nick grinned.

Jeff smiled and got up from the chair. "Yeah, that wasn't as bad as I remembered. Thanks Nick."

Nick cleaned up his tools and retrieved a new tray. Daniel shifted in his seat as his dad sat back down next to him. Nick smiled encouragingly at his young patient and patted the seat. "You're up Daniel, come take a seat just like your dad."

Daniel removed the hood from his head and looked into nicks eyes. Nick finally had a good look at the kid. He had blonde hair like his dad and his father's honey brown eyes as well. Daniel was giving him the once over as well. Nick tried his best to give off a calming aura and it appeared to work. Daniel shakily stood up and walked towards Nick.

"You won't do anything to hurt me right?" Daniel asked meekly.

"No Daniel" Nick chuckled slightly "I won't hurt you in anyway. Who told you I would?"

"Some guys in my school. They found out about my tooth and told me you'd use the drill, and it would make me scream and cry" Daniel worried.

Nick put a hand on his shoulder as he sat down and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry they scared you. You were worried all this week for nothing I promise you."

Daniel relaxed a little at nicks promise, and allowed him to prepare for his exam. Nick slipped on some gloves and reclined Daniel's chair. He flipped the light on and picked up his tools. "Alright Daniel, can you tell me what tooth has been bothering you this week? I'm going to take a quick look and see how we can fix it."

Daniel nodded his head and opened his mouth readily. "Ish teh top toof on teh lef side" he explained with his mouth open. Nick and Jeff laughed at the sound.

Nick spent a few minutes scraping and tapping certain areas. Daniel was looking around as he worked, trying to find something to distract himself. Eventually Nick finished and set his tools back on the tray. Daniel sat up and looked to his dad and then Nick.

"Well, the good news is it's an easy fix, and I don't have to use the drill" Nick clapped his hands together.

Daniels ears perked up. "Really? What's the bad news then?"

"Well, the tooth that's hurting you is a baby tooth; One of your molars. I took a look at the x-rays jenny took earlier, and the roots are almost gone. Meaning, I don't have to fill it, because it is getting ready to fall out" Nick explained.

"Sooo, then I can leave?" Daniel asked excitedly.

"Well no, we're not done yet. I don't need to fill it, but it can't stay in your mouth in this condition either. We need to remove it."

Daniel sat up immediately. "You're gonna pull it out?" he yelled. He tried to get up but his dad stopped him.

"Calm down Dan, it's not that bad" Jeff reasoned.

"Your dad is right Daniel, you won't feel a thing" Nick felt like he had said that a hundred times today.

Daniel squirmed around in his seat uncomfortably. "n-no, I don't like this."

Nick felt his heart swell with sympathy for the young boy. He had a small daughter himself and would hate to see her in this state of distress. "Trust me Daniel. I know what I'm doing."

"I-I'm scared Nick, can't we wait for it to fall out by itself?"

"No Daniel, its already causing you pain, it might not fall out for another month or so. Just give this a try, it's not as bad as you think" Nick coaxed.

Daniel nodded his head and wiped away his fallen tears. Nick patted his shoulder and grabbed a few things from the drawers.

"Okay Daniel, I'm going to use this gel to numb your gums really quick. It will feel tingly. Can you open up for me?" Nick requested.

Daniel complied and sat with a q-tip in his mouth for a minute or so. He looked at his dad with a nervous expression, and heard Nick fiddling with something behind him, out of his eyesight.

"Daniel, I need you to keep your eyes closed for this next part. If you can take a deep breath and open wide this will be over quickly."

Daniel took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled a shaky breath. He repeated this a few times and opened his mouth for Nick. He shut his eyes as requested, not sure he wanted to know what would happen next. He felt Nick holding something heavy in his hand against his lip, then a small sting. Daniel opened his eyes out of surprise and gasped in shock. Nick was holding a freaking needle in his mouth. A small cry of panic escaped his throat as Nick drew back his tool.

"It's okay, were done Daniel, now we just have to wait for you to be numb" Nick smiled and turned off the light. "That was the worst part." Nick got up for a few minutes to retrieve a few tools from another room.

Daniel felt his face curiously. He poked it for a few minutes and made faces at the weird sensation. Nick returned moments later and set a few tools on the tray nearby. Daniel still couldn't see what was on the tray from his position. Nick turned the light on again and pulled the tray closer. Daniel looked up at Nick expectantly, waiting for some explanation as to what came next.

"Are you ready Daniel?" Nick questioned calmly.

Daniel nodded reluctantly and opened his mouth slowly. Nick placed some gauze in his mouth and grabbed a tool out of Daniel's line of sight.

"What are you doing now Nick?" Daniel squeaked.

"Don't look Daniel, you're doing great. Hold your dad's hand okay."

Daniel saw the tool in nicks hand enter his mouth and began breathing heavily. His hand flailed around until it found his father's. He felt the tugging and pressure, which made him cry a bit as Nick worked.

"Are you okay Daniel? Am I hurting you?" Nick asked as he withdrew his tools momentarily.

Daniel shook his head quickly and took a deep breath. Nick continued his work and after a minute or two placed his tools back on the tray. He dropped Daniel's tooth on the tray with a small click, and placed a few pieces of cotton in the small hole.

Nick turned off the light and allowed Daniel to sit up again. "There, all done. That wasn't so bad was it?"

Nick realized the cliché in his words and rolled his eyes. "That phrase is overused, but you get the idea."

Daniel grinned a half smile and got off the chair. He breathed a sigh of relief. "No, I guess not. I'm all done right?"

"You are all set, and I'll see you guys in six months right?" Nick spoke excitedly then grinned at Daniel. Jeff smirked as well.

"Yes Nick, we'll be back" Jeff answered for his son.

Nick fist bumped Daniel and shook Jeff's hand as he walked them out to the front. Jenny set them up with a follow up appointment and thanked them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Jeff gets into a fight and a tooth gets knocked out and has to see Nick (a dentist).**

Once again Jeff found himself hiding in a tree on campus. Yes this was a little inconvenient for him, but he had learned how to climb quickly after the fourth incident with the school jocks. It was embarrassing to even think about.

This time, however, Jeff had had enough. The dean of students couldn't help him stop the bullying because there were no witnesses when the fights occurred. He had to give them credit, they knew exactly when to strike.

When the coast was clear Jeff jumped down from his perch and began running to the parking lot. He knew he only had a small window before they reappeared to terrorize him.

When he rounded the corner to building D he slammed into a wall of rock hard muscle.

"Hey guys, look who decided to come out and play" the tall lean football player boasted. He hauled Jeff up by his shirt collar as the group began laughing and hollering slurs at him. Jeff struggled as he tried to break free from the iron grip on him.

The guys took turns shoving Jeff around until one finally got him in a hammer lock. He couldn't break free from the submission hold and soon became a punching bag.

They laid into his ribcage a few times and gave a few kicks to his leg. Then they progressed to his face. Jeff was screaming for help, but no one came. He took a hit to the face and almost blacked out, almost. That would be a black eye tomorrow.

Jeff had the sudden instinct to fight back, and gathered his strength. He raised his legs up as a new man was approaching and kicked out as hard as he could, sending him stumbling back. The group didn't like that act of bravery one bit.

"Tough guy, huh? We'll see how tough you are after I'm through with you."

The man grabbed a fistful of Jeff's shirt with one hand and held him up while the other arm wound up for the swing. When his fist collided with Jeff's face he felt an unimaginable wave of pain and blacked out for a few seconds.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" A man shouted from across the quad.

The group of men looked nervous as the young man approached. But quickly lost interest as they saw who is was.

"Oh it's just nick you guys" they laughed. "Go back and finish studying man; we didn't mean to bother you."

Nick looked down at the poor boy bleeding on the ground. "No, I think I'll stay, and YOU can all leave" he insisted.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do, make me?" The leaded challenged.

"Need I remind you we share a dorm and I have no problem waiting until you are asleep to practice for my practicals."

The leaders face grew pale at that promise and gestured for the rest to follow him. One of the guys looked confused and angry.

"Why do we have to stop our fun just because this punk ass showed up?" He questioned angrily.

He advanced on Jeff who was regaining consciousness, but before he could continue the torment nick intervened. He grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back in a submission hold. When the guy grunted in pain nick kicked the back of his knees so they buckled and forced him face down onto the ground.

"Now listen here you. My father is a cop, and I know self-defense far more than you seem to. If you are ready to get your ass kicked then keep it up. But you will leave this boy alone, now" Nick threatened dangerously.

The group gathered their startled friend and hurried away. Nick, who was brushing the dust off his jeans, turned to Jeff on the ground again, who was now trying to crawl away.

"Hey, slow down, you need to rest for a bit" Nick smiled gently. Jeff gave him a frightened look, afraid that Nick would be his next tormenter.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I just had to get that guy to stop. I promise I'm a nice guy, really" nick laughed.

Jeff relaxed his shoulders a bit and lay on the ground, breathing heavily. Nick took a minute to assess his injuries. He noticed a few cuts on his face, a pretty deep one on his lip, as well as some bruising. He pulled Jeff's shirt up to see the damage, but his hand was slapped away.

"Calm down, I have some medical training" Nick rolled his eyes. "Where does it hurt the most?"

"Mmm, my head. I blacked out, but he hit me pretty hard twice" Jeff explained. He indicated his left eye and his lower jaw. Nick gently took hold of Jeff's chin and pried his mouth open.

"Oh, it looks like he knocked one of your teeth out" Nick sighed. He carefully looked around on the ground for a minute while Jeff shut his eyes in panic.

"Found it!" Nick exclaimed. "You're lucky, it's in one piece. I will probably take well if we put it back in soon."

"We?" Jeff questioned curiously.

Nick laughed at himself. "Well 'we' meaning me, but you're involved too since it's your face."

"I don't understand, who are you?" Jeff questioned.

"Oh right, names. I'm Nick, and I'm in my fourth year of the dental program. This all probably makes more sense now right?" Nick grinned sheepishly.

Jeff's face paled and he tried to sit up by himself. "I'm fine actually, we don't need to do anything, but if you could help me to the medical center so I can get some ice packs that would be fantastic" Jeff insisted.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea at all man. Honestly, there's no reason you can't keep all your pretty teeth. I don't think I caught your name by the way" Nick insisted.

"It's Jeff, and I don't need help, it'll be fine" Jeff spoke distractedly as he looked for a means of escape.

"Mm hmm, and do you just plan on growing more teeth like a shark?" Nick quipped.

"If at all possible, yes. Thank you for stopping those guys from pulverizing me. Now I'm going to head back to my dorm and sleep it off" He tried to pick himself up but nick stopped him and forced him to sit down again. Jeff didn't have the strength to resist his forcefulness.

"Nick, its Nick right? Yeah, I'm not liking where this is going. I kind of have this thing about people who mess around with my face. The thing being, it scares the crap out of me. So, please, let me go?" Jeff stammered and looked Nick deep in the eyes.

Nick wasn't about to give in so easily, and helped Jeff onto his feet. He supported the younger boy by hooking his arm under Jeff and steadying him to walk. "What if I promised to make sure you are in full control and comfortable while I take care of things. We can go at a pace you feel safe with, but I have to insist, no, force my way on this one" Nick reassured.

"n-no, put me down" Jeff was now trembling. "I'd rather those guys come and wail on me some more."

"Well that seems a little melodramatic" Nick chuckled. He then noticed how pale Jeff had become since they started walking. Jeff grew more stubborn the further Nick dragged him, and let his body go limp, refusing to walk any further. Nick smiled deviously, accepting Jeff's challenge and picked his new friend up in his arms.

"NO, NO, PUT ME DOWN" Jeff screamed. As he realized with his bullies earlier, there was no one around to hear his calls. His eyes started to water and his face burned red with embarrassment. "Please…. Please put me down." He was shaking uncontrollably now.

"Hey Jeff, relax. I promise it's not going to hurt when I pop it back in" Nick frowned.

Jeff cringed at that statement and squirmed more in nicks arms. They arrived at the campus medical center after a short while and Nick set Jeff down to open the doors. If Jeff hadn't been injured he probably could have escaped farther than he did. But Nick dragged him back the few short feet he had limped away.

"Come on Jeff, your lip is bleeding too. You look like a mess, at least let me clean you up" Nick tried to reason.

Jeff nodded his head and bit his lip awkwardly, which caused him to yelp in pain. He could taste the blood on his lips and it was making him nauseous. He followed Nick cautiously into the student clinic, looking around anxiously as they walked.

"What's your field of study Jeff?" Nick questioned. He was attempting to make light conversation to distract his distraught patient.

"What?" Jeff turned in confusion, not hearing what Nick had said. He was too busy eyeing everything. It all intimidated him.

"What's your major?" Nick laughed.

"Oh, um….. I'm in the fine arts program, Theater arts to be exact. That's kind of why I get beat up a lot by those guys. That and… well they don't agree with my personal life" Jeff trailed off. He was actually calming down now that he had something to talk about.

"What do you mean personal life?" Nick questioned as he opened the door to a private room and gestured for Jeff to step inside.

"They beat me up because I'm Bi" Jeff admitted.

"Well that's a stupid reason" Nick commented. "" I mean, I'm gay and they don't bother me. But that's also because I can defend myself" Nick laughed under his breath. "That and Connor is afraid of me much the same way you are currently."

"Is that what you meant when you told him to back off?" Jeff grinned slyly. He was happy taking to Nick; it felt like that had been friends for years.

"Yeah, I might have to psych him out later, although I don't like using my degree to cause psychological trauma."

At the mention of that Jeff's smile fell. It reminded him of why they were here again. He looked around and realized they were already in the exam room, which caused him to tense up.

"Don't stress out Jeff, there's nothing to worry about. Just have a seat and we'll be done in twenty minutes."

Jeff shook his head vigorously, and refused to move when Nick began pushing him towards the chair.

"Jeff, come on, work with me" Nick grunted as he forced Jeff to sit down.

"Nick you don't understand, I can't do this. I kick, I scream, I've even bitten people before."

Nick shook his head as he placed Jeff's tooth in a glass of saline. He grabbed a pack of clean tools from the drawers and laid them out. "Well I've already heard the screaming, and seen the kicking. Don't bite me though" Nick warned comically.

Jeff didn't see it as very funny. In fact he was growing more distressed as Nick prepared and adjusted everything around him. Nick reclined the chair and turned on the light, as he grabbed his tools.

"Okay Jeff, time is of the essence here, so we really don't have time to meditate or talk about the weather. I'll tell you what I'm doing when I do it, but you're going to have to trust me."

With a little apprehension Jeff seemed to relax and opened his mouth for Nick.

"Great job Jeff, let me see if we can't just place the tooth back in."

Jeff felt a pinch and some uncomfortable twisting movements. He started to hyperventilate. Nick had him shut his mouth and bite down to keep the tooth in place.

"I need to put a splint on the surrounding teeth to hold it in place for a week or two. After that time you'll have to come back to see if we need to perform any other treatment. But don't worry about that now" Nick explained.

Jeff nodded stiffly as Nick readied the splint. It looked like a section of braces. Thankfully Jeff had had braces as a teenager and was already aware of the sensation. It didn't take long for Nick to apply them to the bottom left half of Jeff's mouth.

Jeff let out a sigh of relief when Nick began cleaning up.

"See, I told you it would be fine. You worry too much."

"Yeah, but you also said I'd have to come back and have something else done" Jeff argued.

"Possibly. Don't get hung up on that though. Just rest for the next couple of week and eat softer foods" Nick advised as he dabbed away the blood from Jeff's cuts.

"You might need a stitch or two for your lip dude. Just my opinion." Nick allowed Jeff to hold a towel to his bottom lip and climb out of the chair.

"Do you want me to walk you to the student clinic" Nick offered.

"Are you offering as my bodyguard, or my friend?" Jeff countered.

"Both I suppose" Nick grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this is the alternate story I wrote for the previous prompt. I gave up halfway through because I thought it sucked, but I actually was inspired to finish it. let's have a vote! You all tell me what story you like better for the prompt!**

_Prompt: Jeff gets into a fight and a tooth gets knocked out and has to see Nick (a dentist)._

Jeff was having a blast at practice today, he never would have imagined five years ago, that he would have been drafted to one of the top teams in the NHL, but here he was warming up for their next away trip with his fellow teammates. Jeff was a right wing defenseman and his job was to hang near the boards and goal area to help battle in front of the net.

Generally speaking Jeff had a smaller frame than some of his teammates which meant he was no good in a confrontation, but great in maneuverability. Jeff was one of the swiftest and nimble players on the team, and he was good at subtly stealing the puck. This had made him a big target for the opposing team's defensemen, and as such his friends tried to watch his back as best they could.

After cool downs Jeff showered off in the locker rooms and went to meet his best friend Rachel in the stands, where she had been watching for the duration.

"You're getting better every day Jeff" she beamed. "Who are you playing tonight?"

Jeff hoisted his duffel bag over his shoulder as they walked through the stadium. "Tonight is the Chicago Blackhawks, and the day after tomorrow we'll be in Anaheim playing the ducks. You sure you don't want to come on the road this time, its fuuun" Jeff teased.

"I'll pass thanks; I have a lot of work to do for the hospital this week. Administration is going to kill me if I don't make up the budget soon" she scoffed. "Oh and by the way, you still haven't met that guy I wanted to set you up with."

"You know, I swing both ways, you don't have to keep forcing this guy if it's not in the cards."

"Well he's coming to the game tonight to see you play, he's a pretty big hockey fan so you will be his dreamboat I'm sure."

"I assume you gave him your tickets?" Jeff scolded.

"Not this time, I'm coming too. He's my plus one, and it would also help for me to talk you up" she winked.

"You are an excellent wingman- er, girl" Jeff commented offhandedly. "Let's go get lunch; I have three hours before the puck drops."

Rachel took Jeff to a small Italian restaurant a couple blocks from the arena. They had a light dinner before driving back to the ice so Jeff could gear up. Jeff handed Rachel her pair of tickets. The seats were fantastic this time around, right behind the home team's box. Considering the A-class team they were facing tonight, Rachel and her friend would have the most coveted seats of the night. She took the tickets gladly and ushered Jeff towards the locker room.

The game started at seven o'clock, and it was a quarter to six. Jeff could hear the bustle of the event center teaming with fans. His teammates were gearing up and stretching. A few were re wrapping their sticks and lacing their skates. Jeff shoved his duffel bag into his respective locker and joined suit.

At six fifteen Jeff had his pads on and was listening to some upbeat motivating music on his iPod. He was waiting a little longer before he dressed completely, and he liked to get in the right mindset in a comfortable, relaxed way. He wasn't able to zone out for very long, because before long he felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned to see Rachel once again in the locker room. This time she had a friend with her, and he was good looking just as promised.

Rachel cleared her throat as Jeff removed his earbuds. "Jeff, this is Nick Duval, the guy I told you about" she winked. Jeff turned to look at the man his enthusiastic matchmaker of a friend was attempting to set him up with.

He was fairly tall, slightly muscular build, and had short dark brown hair. But what Jeff really noticed was the bright cheeky smile on his face, and how his doe brown eyes were bright and full with excitement. They seemed to squint slightly the more he smiled. Nick extended his hand looking slightly awestruck.

"Sorry, it's just, you're Jeff sterling, and I'm a big fan…. Wow this is awkward, I'm sorry" Nick blushed and took his hand back. He cleared his throat and tried to sound less like a fangirl. "I hope you guys have a good game, but you should be fine, I mean you can handle yourself well with a stick…oh, god that came out wrong. You know what; I'm just going to shut up now. Rachel should we find our seats?" Nick's face turned ruby red, this would be a story they would never forget.

Jeff laughed really hard as Nick turned to leave and drag Rachel out with him. "No please its okay, that was actually hilarious, you guys can stay while I gear up if you'd like." Rachel dragged Nick back into the room and made him sit on the bench with Jeff. They all talked for a while, that is to say, Jeff talked to fill the silent gaps where Rachel refused to be the third wheel and Nick was too shy to speak. At quarter to seven it was time to have the team huddle and get ready to warm up on the ice. Jeff kissed Rachel's cheek and shook nicks hand as the two departed.

"I'll see you in the tunnel after the game" he called to the two. "We'll get coffee."

Nick and Rachel found their seats. Rachel had to roll her eyes, because Jeff had outdone himself this time. They were right in front of his box. He probably wanted to steal glances at his potential date all night.

"How do you know Jeff again?" Nick asked as he took his seat. He was clearly impressed at the v.i.p. treatment as well.

"We go way back to high school. He was always athletic, though I never pictured hockey as his sport."

"And why is that dare I ask?" Nick mused.

"We'll you can see, he's a bit lanky. I'm just afraid he's going to get steamrolled one of these days by a bigger guy out on the ice."

Nick was going to respond but the lights dimmed and the home team came rushing out onto the ice. It was too loud to hear each other anymore. They waved their banner and enjoyed watching the players come in and out of the box. Jeff would take a break now and then and wave to them through the glass.

The team was ahead 4-3 in the third quarter. If the Blackhawks made another goal in the next seven minutes they would go into overtime. Jeff was doing a great job at playing keep away from the Blackhawks defensemen, but Nick could see the anger building up on their faces.

"They are pissed, Jeff better watch out!" he yelled to Rachel. The puck came around to their goal and before the opposing team could shoot Jeff stole the puck from under their noses. As lightning fast as Jeff had been, the Blackhawks had anticipated this and Jeff got checked HARD into the wall. Rachel gasped and Nick stood to crane his neck and get a better view of what happened. A fight erupted on the ice as the home team defended their right wing. Meanwhile Jeff had picked himself up and reentered the box. Rachel cringed at the sight of blood running down Jeff's lip. It looked like he had been hit pretty hard.

Nick and Rachel shared a moment whispering to each other before they both collectively banged on the glass to get Jeff's attention. He turned around looking less than amused and in mild pain. The volunteers had given him a towel to bite on. Rachel was pointing furiously at Nick who was also trying to mime something important to Jeff. Rachel grew frustrated and decided to simplify things for him, she smiled brightly and tapped on her teeth and then made grand gesture at Nick who gave two thumbs up and smiled wide as well.

Now Jeff understood and his face dropped from complete confusion at the two idiots before him, to outright refusal. He shook his head and frowned, then turned his back on his friend. Rachel looked determined and banged on the glass again until Jeff couldn't ignore her any longer. He turned around on the bench and shook his head angrily.

She stood up at that and scooted her way to the end of the bench towards the coaches. Jeff looked confused and suspicious. She spoke with the coach who looked at Jeff and then nodded his head. Rachel came and sat down again smiling smugly at Jeff.

After the first period the team adjourned to the locker room to recoup. A few of the guys were up in Jeff's business looking at the damage done to his face, turning it left and right in the light. He swatted their hands away in mock annoyance. He knew they were just teasing him. After the Zambonis finished cleaning up the ice it was time to get back in the game. The guys filed out one by one, but when Jeff got to the door his coach stopped him.

"Jeff, you're done for tonight, I'm pulling you."

"What? Coach did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not like that Jeff. Your friends are taking you to see if you can get that fixed." His coach said indicating his bleeding lip.

With that being said he exited the room and left Jeff speechless near his locker. Rachel and Nick walked in shortly after and sat down next to him.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked cheerfully.

Jeff slammed his locker shut and glowered at her. "You think this is funny, pulling me from the game. I can't play anymore tonight because you got involved, and for what?" Jeff yelled as he ripped off his gear. His mouth started to bleed copiously the more he spoke.

"It's alright Jeff, Nick is going to fix this, come with us" she said taking his hand.

"Where are we going?" Jeff asked as he grabbed his duffel bag. Rachel shoved the towel back in his mouth to try and stem the flow of blood.

She ignored his questions till they were in Nick's car and pulling out of the parking structure.

"Hello, I asked where we were going." Jeff spoke in a more aggressive tone, well, tried to. The towel was muffling his words.

"We're going to nicks office okay?" Rachel said in an exasperated tone.

"Why?" Jeff hesitated on asking. "Do I want to know why?" he amended.

"Probably not but I'll tell you anyway" Rachel responded. "Jeff, this is Dr. Nicholas Duval…D.D.S." she cringed hoping Jeff wouldn't freak out. He just nodded solemnly and remained quiet for the rest of the drive.

Nick pulled into an underground parking structure and up to a reserved spot with his name on it. When the car was thrown into park the doors automatically unlocked and Rachel pulled Jeff's door open.

"Come on twitchy, I don't want you to be a cliché. You need a pretty smile" she added.

Jeff got out of the car willingly and followed the two into the building. He clutched his duffel protectively and looked at the building contemptuously.

They entered nicks office and he turned on the light for them. Everything looked really clean and inviting. Jeff especially enjoyed the fish tank in the corner near the reception desk. Nick made a motion for the two to follow him. Rachel pushed Jeff forward and sat down in the waiting room. "Go on, you're an adult you don't need me. Also I don't want to be a third wheel" she winked.

Jeff took the towel out of his mouth momentarily and whispered fiercely so Nick couldn't hear. "Seriously, that's what your concerned with right now, getting me a boyfriend?" Jeff shook his head furiously and followed Nick down the hall, alone.

Nick cleared his throat awkwardly when they entered the exam room. Jeff looked around and took the room in. thankfully Nick wasn't the type to leave any tools out in the open. He noticed Nick staring at him apologetically and realized he was waiting on him to sit down.

"Sorry we had to get to know each other this way" Nick apologized. "I was hoping to get coffee after the game and chat or something."

"That's okay; it's not your fault. I just, don't appreciate Rachel getting involved in every aspect of my life" Jeff added.

"Yeah, but in this instance I think she is right" Nick grinned.

Jeff sat down as Nick was talking. He tried to get comfortable, but he wasn't too keen on being here in the first place. Nick got up and walked behind Jeff to retrieve his tools, he thought he was being clever trying to hide them from Jeff. What he hadn't anticipated was Jeff's level of trust being so low. Nick reclined the chair but Jeff stayed sitting in the upright position.

Nick gave an awkward laugh at the situation. "That bad huh? I won't bite I promise."

"No, it's just…. I like being aware of what's happening, but at the same time I don't want to know what's coming either" Jeff tried to explain.

"Hmmmm, well, I can promise you I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with without asking you first. Deal?"

"That sounds like a plan." Jeff shook nicks hand and lay down slowly.

Nick pulled on some gloves and placed a bib on Jeff. He turned on the light above the chair and adjusted it. He had to laugh at Jeff's expression while he was prepping. "Jeff, you look like a victim in a horror movie."

"I feel like one too" Jeff gave a nervous laugh. Nick turned away, and Jeff felt bad at his last comment. "I didn't mean it like that, it's not you honestly."

"No, no I get it. This isn't the most comforting profession, but it suits me. It's very technical and precise" Nick spoke fiddling with his tools. He gently removed the towel from Jeff's mouth and threw it in the trash.

"Soooo why didn't you tell me you were a dentist. That's pretty interesting I suppose" Jeff made idle chit chat to distract himself.

"Well Rachel told me not to bring it up that am all. She said you were scared of the dentist and I thought that would be a mood killer right off the bat."

"I'm not scared, I don't know what gave her that impression but I'm- AHAA" Jeff jolted at the sound of the hand piece being turned on quickly. Nick had and expression on his face that said 'called you on your load of crap'.

"Dude don't lie to me you are clearly nervous at least" Nick casually pointed out with a slight grin.

Jeff took a deep breath "can you not do that again please." He sounded more annoyed than fearful.

"Sorry, I was just proving a point" Nick apologized.

"Well now I see why you love hockey so much" Jeff joked.

Nick laughed adorably. "Yeah I suppose that is a good reason, but in all seriousness it makes me a little sad too. This is a regular occurrence in hockey and it's a shame to lose a pretty smile like yours."

Jeff blushed profusely at nicks statement. "You sir are doing a good job at flirting." Now Jeff squinted his eyes suspiciously. "But is it because you think I'm cute, or you want an autograph."

Nick gave a dramatic glance at his goofball patient. "Perhaps both, but mostly you're cuter than Rachel described."

This made Jeff bite his lip in embarrassment. Now he felt self-conscious about his jacked up smile.

"So, mind if I see your cute smile?"

Jeff shifted his jaw thoughtfully while Nick smiled convincingly down at him. He cautiously opened his mouth and allowed Nick to check him over. Now he remembered why he didn't like this place. He felt too exposed and restricted with Nick looming over him. He turned his head slowly trying to get away from Nick and his tools.

"Hey, hey its okay Jeff, don't panic" Nick soothed. It didn't hold much authority though as Jeff kept trying to shift away. His legs were moving further up the chair as he curled in on himself. Nick stopped what he was doing before things got out of hand.

"Are you doing okay" Nick looked worried.

"Yeah, I just needed a breath. D-did you see anything?" Jeff stuttered.

"Ah, well, I did get a glimpse. It's not looking great, but it isn't one of your incisors, so that's good." Nick noticed the confused look on Jeff's face so he rephrased. "It's not one of your front teeth; it's further back and harder to see, so that will be less noticeable."

"Less noticeable for what?" Jeff squeaked.

"Let me take one more look to be sure" Nick prompted. Jeff opened his mouth again and this time kept his eyes shut so as not to induce another panic. Nick took a more in depth look at the problem and retracted his tools.

"Well, ah, I don't know how to tell you this Jeff, but that defenseman knocked you pretty hard into the wall. But your tooth was knocked out clean. Did you manage to hang onto it?"

"Yeah, actually I put it in my pocket. Not sure why I did that, but here it is" Jeff handed his tooth to Nick who dropped it in a glass of what appeared to be water.

"Alright, the saline will keep it clean and hopefully it will take when we put it back in. it was knocked out clean so that chances are good. However, it does mean you'll have to come back later to clean out the roots, because the nerve is no longer attached" nick explained.

"What does that mean?" Jeff asked cautiously.

Nick bit his lip as he looked at Jeff. "Root canal at best. I'm sorry Jeff, but you'll get to keep all your teeth."

Jeff ran his hand through his hair; he did that often when he was stressed out. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, do you think you can handle this?" Nick spoke gently.

"y-yeah" Jeff let out a shaky breath "let's get this over with."

"Relax, today is just putting it back, but I will numb you as well" Nick assured.

Jeff laughed shakily "hey, can we skip the needle possibly?"

"Mmm, no. this won't be pleasant without it" Nick spoke calmly as he prepared the injection. Jeff eyed it apprehensively. He began to sweat a little and felt lightheaded.

"Um, I don't think I want to do this anymore… hockey players losing teeth, it's like a rite of passage right?" Jeff tried to get up, but Nick stopped him.

"I don't think Rachel would let you hear the end of it, let alone get past the front door."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" Jeff rushed out. He struggled harder to push himself up. He actually was making good progress considering Nick was far more muscular than himself.

"Jeff please, calm down. Just talk to me, what's going through your head" Nick coaxed.

Jeff stopped squirming and took a deep breath. He shut his eyes and swallowed hard. "I may be more scared than what Rachel assumed" he whispered.

"Hey, hey, you will hardly feel the needle and that's it.

Jeff kept his eyes shut tight as they started to water. He shook his head quickly. "No, no needles."

Ick frowned and turned to a drawer near the sink. He pulled out a small jar and handed it to Jeff after unscrewing the cap. "See this? It's numbing gel. I will put a little in the spot I'm going to stick you and you won't even know its happening." As he spoke he dabbed a little on the back of Jeff's hand. "Can you feel that working? It feels tingly right."

Jeff nodded his head in embarrassment and looked up at Nick.

"So, you think you can try this? The sooner you let me do this the sooner I can put your tooth back and get us out of here" Nick grinned.

"Yes" Jeff whispered hoarsely. He laid down again and shut his eyes. He slowly and cautiously opened his mouth as he heard Nick pick up his tool from the tray.

"Just gel for now, don't panic."

Jeff felt the q-tip touch near the hole in his smile and flinched, but soon he lost a bit of sensation in his cheek.

"Alright Jeff, open up for me and close your eyes this time."

Jeff obeyed nicks command and grabbed the armrest tight till his knuckles turned white.

"It's okay, relax your jaw, close down a little for me." Nick shook Jeff's cheek as he administered the lidocaine. "Alright that's done, was it so bad?" Nick joked as he set the syringe back on the tray.

Jeff peaked his eyes open. "That was it? I didn't even feel it."

"Well I've been told I have magical fairy powers on occasion" Nick smirked. "It's mostly my niece who says that, but the point still stands in my favor"

Jeff smiled wide at Nick's comment but it quickly turned to confusion as only half of his face felt functional. Nick laughed too at Jeff's crooked grin.

"Alright, you should feel nice and numb now. I'm going to replace the tooth, and splint it to the surrounding teeth with some brackets." Nice spoke as he removed Jeff's tooth from the saline solution.

"Is that like braces? Can I still play with those on, or could they hurt me if I get checked again?" Jeff questioned with concern.

"Well, yes they are like braces, just without the tightening. I'll places them behind your teeth though, so they won't cut your cheek" Nick assured. "Let's get this taken care of quickly now, we're approaching the hour mark and I want you to keep your tooth."

Jeff nodded his head and opened his mouth readily. He felt pressure and tugging as Nick reinserted and adjusted his tooth.

"Alright, bite down on that for a minute while I get the brackets ready."

Jeff hummed to himself while Nick readied his supplies around the small room. Putting on the brackets reminded Jeff of his teenage years at the orthodontist, which he wasn't thrilled about. Jeff began massaging his left forearm with his right hand while Nick worked on him. It was a nervous tick he had, but it helped to sooth him. Eventually Nick drew back and turned off the light above him. He allowed Jeff to sit up while he explained the aftercare to him.

"Alright Jeff, your all set for now. Try not to get punched in the face for a while" Nick smiled.

"Oh is that all? I think I can manage that, but I won't make any promises" Jeff quipped back.

Nick laughed charmingly. "Seriously though, don't use mouthwash to try and cleanse the area. You'll actually end up killing the tooth. No hard foods, no straws, and no smoking" he warned.

He helped Jeff up out of the chair and threw away the uses materials.

"So, can I still drink coffee?" Jeff inquired shyly. Nick turned around as he finished putting his tools in the sterilizer.

"You sure can, are you craving one right now?"

"I'm craving something" Jeff mumbled. This caused Nick to smirk. They headed out to meet Rachel in the lobby.

"Hey you two, how did it go?" she winked at Jeff. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Its fine, my tooth is back with its friends" Jeff shot sarcastically. Nick interjected himself into the conversation.

"Jeff actually wanted to get some coffee Rachel, should I drop you off at home?" Nick looked into her eyes with a pleading expression.

"Oh, yeah you know…" she yawned dramatically "I'm actually really tired from reading my book. You guys go have fun."

Jeff face-palmed himself and shook his head at Rachel's dramatics. Nick drove them all back to Rachel's apartment where she exited and waved them off.

"So, how do you take your coffee?" Nick inquired when they arrived.

"Cold please" Jeff requested. Nick gave him a confused look but ordered Jeff a Frappuccino without hesitation.

He sat down in the corner of the café and handed Jeff his coffee. Jeff sighed in delight as he held the drink to his bruised face. Now Nick understood why he wanted a cold drink, and he laughed in sympathy.

They talked for quite some time into the evening. A few people glanced at them occasionally; Jeff assumed it was because of him being out in public after a big game.

"Who would've thought, a dentist and a hockey player" Jeff snorted.

"It's an unlikely pairing, that's for sure" Nick agreed.

"Hey, we have this thing for away games where we can bring a companion with us for company. If you're interested in joining me this weekend in Anaheim California I have a spot open" Jeff offered.

Nick grinned wide now. "I'd love that, I'll keep an eye on you and make sure your beautiful face doesn't get wreaked again" he joked.

Jeff laughed halfheartedly. "yeah, so about that, I have to come back in two week you said."

"Yes…." Nick prompted him to continue.

"Well, is it going to…. you know…. Is it going to hurt?" Jeff looked at Nick with puppy dog eyes.

Nick smiled warmly at his date. "As if, I wouldn't hurt you Jeff. I like you a lot."

"I like you too Nick."


	4. the amazing world of Hunter

Hunter Clarington was sitting in his office going through his patient files because as usual, he was bored. He smirked when his friend Blaine came up on his alert list. This was almost his favorite time of year. Hunter sent him a text even though he knew there was no point.

[Blaine buddy, there's something in my office I want to show you, can you swing by sometime later ;) –H]

No surprise to him Blaine responded to his text rather aggressively.

[No that's okay, I'd rather not. You can trick someone else today. –B]

Hunter laughed to himself at that text. "Let the games begin then."

Hunter knew his close friend had always hated his job, so it was nothing personal, but he saw himself as rouge. He just couldn't resist bothering his friend, or anyone else who avoided him for that matter. It was kind of his thing.

Hunter grabbed his phone and keys and locked up his office for the day before heading out to the campus medical center. Blaine was Dalton's head doctor just as Hunter was the campus Dentist, so he knew where to find him.

Hunter enjoyed his stroll through the campus quad, he liked appreciating all the greenery Dalton had invested in. the beauty astounded him.

"Hi Doctor Clarington!" a few boys waved from their spot by the main building. He held up one hand in acknowledgement and smiled. For the most part, he had a reputation on campus as being kind of a hard ass. This had given him his nickname "the hunter." The boys weren't very creative. At any rate, once they got to know him, hunter found the student tended to warm up to him pretty fast. He made sure to never scold or intimidate when they were in his office and he also found humor to be his greatest asset.

There were a few exceptions to his rule of persistence, mainly Blaine. Because they were friends hunter had no problem playing his fun mind games, plus Blaine would appreciate his darker humor.

He walked into the med center and searched around for Blaine until he was directed by one of the nurses. They always knew what he was there for. Hunter popped his head into the room Blaine was taking his break in and smiled. "Hey Blaine, how's it going."

"What do you want hunter" Blaine spoke calmly.

"Well that's not a very nice way to start a conversation" hunter spoke in mock offense. Blaine turned to look at him with an annoyed expression.

"To what do I owe the pleasure" Blaine slapped a fake smile on his face.

"See, now that's better. I think you know why I'm here. I keep a calendar and I just wanted to ask when you're free for our date" hunter smiled deviously. "Come on Blaine, we dance this dance every time, you know I'm going to win."

"Yeah, well maybe I'm still a little apprehensive because this is my one fear" Blaine retorted.

"Fair enough, I didn't figure you'd come to me right away anyway. This was simply your first notification. I'll be back." Hunter stood up and waved casually to Blaine before leaving him be.

Hunter Clarington didn't give up that easily though. No, he was going to wear Blaine down eventually. He knew after a while the anxiety Blaine felt when he would bother him about this subject would eat at him until he wanted to just be done with it.

That's why hunter had learned Blaine patterns over the years. He knew when he took his breaks and where he went on them, he knew when he went to the gym and sometimes he even ran into him casually on campus if he was lucky. Though it was a small private school and that was pretty common.

Days passed, Hunter showed up at the coffee shop near campus to get his usual latte when he just happened to spot Blaine in the café checking his emails. "Ah, perfect, just who I wanted to bother." Hunter grabbed his latte and slid into the empty seat next to Blaine. "Hey Blaine, you ready for your checkup yet?"

Blaine groaned as he looked up from his laptop. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you, this is all pure convenient coincidence" hunter innocently batted his eyelashes. "But I can't deny this is fun. Especially because you know me, and you know nothing bad will happen."

"Goodbye hunter," Blaine spoke while closing his laptop. "If you want to talk about something else you know where I am, unfortunately."

Hunter nodded to himself deep in thought about this. He waved absentmindedly at Blaine. He was going to have to up his game. Blaine was resilient.

Hunter spent the week hiding little notes for Blaine to find, or sending him daily texts with statistics and facts he was sure would amuse him, or annoy, whichever worked. His phone beeped and he checked the time. "Ah, the gym, better meet Blaine for our date" hunter grinned. He changed into sweats and a gym shirt and walked down to the health center where he once again saw his best friend bench pressing.

"That's a good look for you Blaine" he observed at he leaned his head over the bar to stare down at his friend. "It would be more convenient to do this in my office you know."

Blaine flailed around in surprise trying to replace the bar and sat up quickly. "Hunter, god damn it! Quit stalking me, its freaking me out."

"Well quit being predictable then!" hunter argued. "It's not my fault you have a set routine."

"It is your fault if you purposely show up to harass me!" Blaine seethed.

"Who's harassing anyone, I'm just here to work out, and talk to my friend about things in his life that are important to his health. Isn't that why you're here, to stay healthy?"

Blaine was ignoring him now; hunter had to just keep prodding him for a reaction.

"Blaine, did you know doctors are the worst at getting regular dental cleanings, why do you think that is Blaine?"

"Leave. Me. Alone." Blaine seethed, but hunter could see the stress behind his eyes.

"No Blaine, I'm not giving up on you, you're just stubborn." Hunter set his brow and spoke firmly.

"Hunter please!" Blaine pleaded. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's who I am Blaine, I'm stubborn and determined, more so than you. Or anyone for that matter. You have got to trust me."

At that comment Blaine grabbed his stuff and marched out the door. He wasn't in the mood for this anymore, hunter was wearing him down.

Hunter decided to lie off for a week, letting Blaine cool down, but keeping an eye on him from a distance.

He was finishing up with a few freshmen one Friday afternoon, getting ready to call it a day.

"See kid, that wasn't bad. You got yourself all worked up for nothing" he flashed his trademark grin, and turned off his light.

"Yeah, thanks Dr. Clarington. Sorry I didn't believe you" the kid spoke shyly, giving Hunter a small smile.

"It's okay David, nerves happen to the best of us, and call me Hunter." He smiled at the boy.

"Okay, hunter. Can I go now?" the boy asked quietly.

"Yeah, you're free to go, if you have problems call me."

David left happily and Hunter began cleaning up and putting his tools away. He heard someone cough from behind him, and he jumped. Hunter turned around to tell the visitor he was closed for the weekend.

"Oh, Blaine, I never expected to see you here, ever actually. What's up?" hunter asked in surprise.

Blaine pursed his lips and hesitated, staring at his friend. "I cave; I don't want to keep thinking about this every time I see you. I want it to end." Blaine admitted.

Hunter gave him the once over and cocked his head to the side. "You would never come here willingly unless you had to. What's wrong?"

Blaine shuffled nervously and turned around. "No, nevermind, were not doing this."

"Whoa whoa, slow down Blaine, come back here" Hunter grabbed Blaine by the shirt collar and pulled him back. "Explain please"

Blaine sighed, "You're right, I'm a doctor and I have to set a good example. I'm not exactly sure what's wrong, but it doesn't feel good okay?"

Hunter nodded in understanding and beckoned Blaine closer to him. "Come on; let's see what's going on."

Blaine hesitated and hunter sighed in exasperation. "You're already here, might as well get it done." Hunter pushed Blaine ahead of him gently. "A fourteen year old boy just braved this better than you."

Blaine nodded thickly and sat down. "Can you not do this right now? I'm being cooperative."

"Yeah sure, we're cool; just let me take a look." Hunter pulled on some gloves and sat down next to Blaine. Outside he was usually cocky, arrogant and sarcastic. But in his office hunter always changed. He was still sarcastic, but his demeanor shifted from snarky to comforting. "Chill out Blaine, I'm here to help. You've known me since we were sophomores. So can you open up and let me see? Or do I have to bore you with more statistics."

Blaine laughed nervously up at his friend. "Those were lovely by the way. I'd like to unsubscribe from the daily dental facts text alerts." Hunter laughed too. "Yeah, I can arrange that, but it was funny, well for me at least. Okay, open up please."

Blaine nervously pinched his eyes shut and opened his mouth for hunter. "Thank you very much Blaine, you're going to be relieved when this is done and out of the way." Blaine laughed sarcastically and rolled his eyes with Hunters tools in his mouth. He flinched when he felt hunter touch one of his back teeth. "OW, watch it stalker" Blaine warned.

"Okay first of all its hunter, pay attention" he teased. "Second, that's a cavity. There, I said it. it's out in the open now. Can't take it back."

Blaine paled at hunter's diagnosis. "Are you sure? I really hope you're wrong."

"Sadly, I'm usually right about everything. Especially because I'm me, but mostly because I went to school an extra four years just to be sure" hunter glared at Blaine. "I highly advise taking care of this right now, if you can manage it, but I understand if you can't."

Blaine thought about the offer for a minute. "I'm already here, and it will be a miracle if I get the courage to come back here again."

Hunter smiled, "I'm hearing a reluctant yes, so I'm going to go get what I need and I want you to stare at the spot where I drew on the wall and tell me what it looks like."

"What? Hunt, why did you draw on the wall?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Because, I'd rather look at that beautiful mural than a small hole in my wall" hunter sighed.

"It kind of looks like a lollipop with feathers" Blaine turned his head to the side.

"It's a sunflower you jackass" hunter called from down the hall. Blaine had to laugh at that. "Let's hope you fix teeth better than you can draw." Blaine had to admit. His friend had a talent for calming people. He felt more at ease since he walked in.

"Oh you know it, I'm the bomb." Hunter sat back down and set the tray down in front of Blaine. "Are we doing this then? Open up blainey bear" hunter mocked. He picked up the jar of topical he kept nearby. "You're not the only guy who can make this easier. I have numbing gel too. Open up so I can apply it."

Blaine scowled at hunter's nickname for him but begrudgingly opened his mouth. "Thish ish shtupid" Blaine mumbled.

"Nuh huh, your stupid" hunter frowned. "I'm just kidding, I know your internalizing right now, you poor frightened child."

Blaine opened his mouth to retort but he had no comeback, he was acting pretty childish. Hunter picked up the needle and smiled convincingly at Blaine, who opened his mouth willingly. Blaine felt the pinch but didn't sweat it too much. Soon his lower jaw felt tingly and numb. He tried grinning at hunter but his friend just started to laugh at his lopsided smile.

"Yeah, I think you're feeling it. Mind if I check?"

Blaine nodded earnestly, "please check, by all means. I'd like to be sure." He opened his mouth and let hunter tap the tooth in question. Blaine shrugged at the lack of feeling. "I guess I'm ready."

"Why do you sound like you're in the electric chair?" hunter sassed.

"A dentist invented that!" Blaine retorted almost too quickly. Hunter paused and stared at him with a look of disapproval. "You've been holding onto that one for a while huh?"

"Yeah, sort of. I wanted to say it really bad. I just never had the opportunity."

Hunter smirked and pulled his own facts out of his working memory. "If you had read any of the interesting facts I'd sent you you'd also know that Doc Holliday, fastest gunslinger of the west was a dentist before he became a rouge gambler? But what else would you expect from someone who has to work with such precision. I bet if I practiced I could twirl some pistols too." Hunter grinned from ear to ear and looked back at Blaine. "Blaine I need to get some pistols now to practice with."

"No, no, god no, you are NOT getting pistols hunter. Get that thought out of your head. Half the boys on campus are already afraid of you."

"I bet they'd all think it was pretty cool if I could do tricks though, No? Alright fine, distractions over, lie down and open up. This will take five minutes hunter said, picking up the drill. Blaine apprehensively opened his mouth and kept his eyes on hunter.

"You're faith in me is astounding, really." Hunter began fixing his friends tooth with minimal interference.

"You keep your hands where I can see them buddy" hunter retorted. "No slapping."

Blaine crossed his arms but just a quickly uncrossed them and gripped the armrest again. It only took hunter five minutes to finish with the drill as he had said. He mixed the composite and started filling Blaine's hole and dried it. "There, tooth fixed with minimal damage to your psyche. Now, since I have you here, you're getting a cleaning too."

"Aww hunter come on" Blaine tried to protest but hunter just pressed his finger to Blaine's lips and silenced him.

"Sshhhhhhhhh. You should have thought of this before you asked for my help."

Blaine pressed his lips into a thin line and he looked like he was ready to punch Hunter in the face. It took all his will power to resign himself to his fate and willingly let hunter in again.

"Great Blaine, you're a champ." Hunter picked up his tool and began scraping Blaine's teeth. Blaine hated it and cringed with every move. "Don't be so melodramatic Blaine, this is nothing compared to what just happened."

Blaine glowered at his friend and all he could do was furrow his eyebrows in anger. Hunter seemed amused by Blaine's anger and ignored him. He finished scraping and picked up the handpiece to switch out the tips. "It's a polisher now alright? See, I'm not insane." Hunter demonstrated the polisher to Blaine who nodded in agreement. He allowed Hunter to finish so he could get out of there.

"Done, was that so bad?" hunter loved saying that. He said it every chance he got.

"No, but I'll still fight you next time it comes up" Blaine assured as he sat up. Hunter rolled his eyes. "Will I ever get through to you man? Whatever, I can't wait to harass you again in six months."

"That's why your name suits you" Blaine prodded.

"Yeah, stop telling the boys I'll stalk them. I stalk you because it's funny. I talk them up, I don't stalk."

"Pfffft, I would call what you do stalking. You've pulled some boys out of class before."

Hunter raised a finger to protest but let it fall. Blaine had a point. "Yeah, once in a while I'll do that. Not to freshmen though. The upperclassmen know better than to avoid me."Hunter Claring


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: Kurt and Blaine are dating and Blaine is a dentist. He asks Kurt to come in, but Kurt doesn't want to because he hates dentist and has a problem and doesn't want Blaine to find out. But Blaine somehow tricks him into going to the office.**

Blaine came up behind his boyfriend on the balcony of their apartment and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. It was a gorgeous day in Huntington Beach and Kurt was sipping his coffee and staring out across the street at the open ocean.

"Gotta love that view right?" Blaine chuckled. Kurt turned in his arms to face him and set his cup down.

"I love this view more" he kissed Blaine affectionately and pulled away quickly. "But this apartment is nice too." He smiled a closed lip smile and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine nuzzled his nose on Kurt's neck and spoke softly. "One of the perks of dating a doctor I'm afraid, and on that note, I wish you'd smile with your teeth baby, you have a gorgeous smile and I love it." Blaine poked Kurt's cheek as if to prove a point and get a smile out of him. It worked as Kurt giggled loudly and squirmed from Blaine while flashing his perfect smile.

"There's my beauty, why don't you like to smile Kurt?" Blaine asked with slight concern lacing his voice. Kurt's face fell and he turned away from Blaine quickly.

"I don't know, I just don't think about it. Sometimes I'm uncomfortable with my smile. Self-conscious I guess" he shrugged and sipped his coffee again.

Blaine came around to stand next to Kurt at the balcony edge and put his arm around his shoulder. "I don't know why you of all people would be self-conscious Kurt, but if it would make you feel better I can have you come in so I can clean your teeth and assure you they are so beautiful." Blaine flashed his perfect smile at Kurt, waiting for a yes.

"No Blaine, I don't want that." Kurt shied away from Blaine and tried to hide the blush creeping up his neck. Normally he might have been more agreeable to his boyfriend's suggestions, but not today, and not in this situation. Kurt had a few things that freaked him out and Blaine's job was one of them. That, and one of Kurt's back teeth had been hurting him and he didn't want Blaine to know.

"Oh, come on now Kurt, Don't be embarrassed" Blaine tried to persuade, but the look he received from Kurt was far from pleasant.

"No." Kurt stamped his foot childishly and frowned. "I said no Blaine, I don't want to. Leave me alone" Kurt huffed and walked back in the apartment. Blaine gave a sly look at Kurt's retreating figure and slowly followed him inside.

"Okay, if that's how you feel, we can talk about this some other time when you're in a better mood. I have to go to work anyway." Blaine picked up his messenger bag and kissed Kurt on the cheek, whom had crossed his arms stubbornly. Blaine made sure to grab Kurt's house keys so he would inevitably lock himself out later.

Once Blaine was gone Kurt let out the breath he had been holding in and flopped on the couch. He sat there pondering for a while about what he would say to Blaine when they eventually talked. Kurt found he thought best and was most relaxed with sand between his toes. So he settled on taking a short walk down to the beach. He grabbed his phone and wallet and shut the door.

Kurt loved the pier and the swaying palms along the shore. He was glad Blaine had chosen this area to practice. When Kurt had relaxed enough to go home he started his walk back. When he arrived back on the third floor of his building and started fumbling for his keys he stupidly realized he couldn't find them.

Kurt let his head bang uselessly on the front door and texted Blaine.

[I'm locked out baby. Help me :(]

It didn't take long for Blaine to respond, almost as if he had been waiting.

[Oops, I think I grabbed your keys by mistake, my bad honey. You want to come grab them? I can take an early lunch.]

Kurt smiled at the text and started the short walk to Blaine's office.

[I'm on my way, love you]

Blaine was smiling deviously at his phone and twirling Kurt's keys on his finger happily.

Kurt walked into Blaine's office and gave an involuntary shiver. He still hated it here, but walked up to the desk anyway. "Hi honey, I'm here to steal my boyfriend for a while" he spoke to the receptionist.

"Oh hi Kurt, you can go on back and find him" she pointed down the hall casually.

Kurt frowned but nodded his head anyway and headed down the hall. "Blainey days, I'm here to kidnap you baby" Kurt called out meekly.

"I'm right here love" Blaine emerged from his office and smiled. "Ready to go? Let's grab your keys first though, I left them in room three by accident." Blaine pointed to the room across the hall and walked behind Kurt as he entered the room.

"Blaine I don't see them. Where did you drop them?" Kurt asked tiredly. Blaine shut the door to the room and quickly came up behind his boyfriend to wrap his arms tight around Kurt. "They're in my office, but I have other plans for us actually" Blaine whispered soothingly into Kurt's neck.

Kurt started to struggle in a panic as Blaine held him tight and he whined in a frightened tone. "Let go, let go Blaine, Please let go. You're scaring me." Kurt started to wriggle more and began to kick out with his legs when Blaine refused.

"Stop kicking Kurt, it's just a cleaning. There's nothing to be afraid of" Blaine argued.

"Yes there is, you're already holding me down!" Kurt screamed.

"Well I would let you go to prove you're safe but you'd just run baby. Just behave please" Blaine picked Kurt up off the ground and carried him over to the chair. Kurt kicked his feet up and braced himself against it to push away.

"No no no no no" He shouted.

"Kurt, you can't avoid this forever love, just get it over with and we can go out to lunch."

"WATCH ME" Kurt spat angrily as he continued to kick and fight. Blaine lifted Kurt quickly and got his legs out of the way to force him down in the chair. But Kurt didn't stay put as expected, so Blaine had to physically hold him down as he struggled.

"Kurt, if I was going to hold you down, don't you think I'd have someone in here doing that for me?" Blaine sighed.

Kurt angrily shook his head and clenched his jaw. When Blaine let up a little he tried to get up again. This happened a few times before Blaine spoke up. "I can do this all day honey, but eventually you're going to have to just let it happen if you want to get out of here."

Kurt and Blaine stayed that way for 25 minutes. The first 10 involved Kurt fighting intensely. The last 15 were filled with Kurt's tears at the useless struggle. "You ready to try this now? The only reason I held you here is because you were trying to leave. I'm not going to force your mouth open or hurt you baby."

Kurt looked up at Blaine tiredly and shook his head again, though this time it wasn't as frantic. Kurt was close to defeat and he could feel it. He secretly wondered how long it would take for Blaine to give up on him.

"We will be here all night until you agree Kurt" Blaine confirmed as if on cue. That made Kurt cry more in hopeless defeat as he wrapped his arms in on himself and resigned himself to his capture. Blaine saw Kurt physically give in and took his hands away.

"Beautiful Kurt, I'm so proud of you right now." Blaine smiled happily and started prepping Kurt. He grabbed a bib and tried to put it on him but Kurt saw it and shied away fearfully. He shook his head again and tried to get up, and Blaine stopped him again. "No Kurt, stop. It's a piece of paper. It can't hurt you."

"I-I know but…. Once you p-put it on th-then you'll….. Do s-s-stuff to me-ee-eeeeee" Kurt sobbed. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him up into a hug. He stroked through his hair and kissed his forehead affectionately. "Kurt honey, it's alright, nothing I do will hurt you I swear. I just want to clean your pretty little teeth and take a quick look and then we can leave. Nothing more" He assured. Kurt sniffled and sat uselessly in Blaine's arms and then nodded his head into his boyfriend's chest fractionally. Blaine took that as his cue to go and quickly clipped the paper on before Kurt could protest more. He leaned Kurt back again and smiled apologetically. "I'm leaning the chair back now, don't panic baby." Kurt tensed as the chair moved and squeezed his eyes shut tight but didn't move to get up, which Blaine saw as progress. He cooed sweet words at Kurt as he picked up his tools. Blaine was finding the affectionate approach was getting him farther than force. "Can you open up for me now love? I'm going to clean things up a bit" Blaine smiled gently.

Kurt saw the tools in Blaine's hand and shook his head stubbornly. He didn't want this and was trying to mask his fear with anger. It would have worked better if he hadn't been shaking so much.

"Oh honey, don't be frightened, please. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I love you Kurt." Blaine's heart hurt as he pleaded with his boyfriend. "If you don't think you can handle something then you may raise your hand and I'll stop, guaranteed or you can break up with me" he added. Kurt looked at him with concern but could see the seriousness in Blaine's eyes and opened his mouth slightly without breaking eye contact.

"There's my brave boyfriend, can you open a tiny bit more baby?"

Kurt complied and shut his eyes tight. Blaine started to clean Kurt's teeth very delicately making sure not to hurt him at all. He stopped immediately when Kurt's hand shot up. "What's wrong baby, did I hurt you?" Kurt shook his head. "Can we continue then?" Blaine asked.

Kurt made a disapproving sound and refused to open his mouth again. "I want to go home; I don't want you to see anymore."

Blaine's expression softened. "Kurt, are you hiding something from me? If it hurts I need to see it."

Kurt squirmed in his seat and tried to get up for the billionth time that day. Blaine stopped him yet again and gave him a knowing look. "Let me see Kurt, I won't make you do anything today. Just let me look."

By now Kurt was crying again, mostly out of fear. Blaine put his tools down and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. "Shhhhh, it's okay, I'm just going to finish cleaning your teeth, take a quick look, and we will leave and not do anything else. Pinky swear on my life Kurt."

That seemed promising enough to Kurt because once Blaine pulled away he opened his mouth again. He seemed slightly more relaxed knowing he wasn't going to be forced into anything today.

Blaine took a closer look at the area he had been working on previously, assuming he had been close when Kurt panicked. He saw a fairly decent sized cavity on the top left side and didn't say anything to Kurt as he looked. Blaine continued to scrape and tap a bit as he moved around and finished cleaning Kurt's teeth. "You think you can handle it if I polish your teeth really quick baby? It'll sound bad but it's just a brush head, see?" Blaine held up the tool and Kurt nodded wordlessly. He knew this part was easy, and he figured Blaine already saw what he was trying to hide anyway. Kurt had lost his fight by now.

"You're doing beautifully Kurt. So well in fact, that I'll reward you in any way you'd like later" Blaine added with a wink. He turned on the polisher and Kurt's eyes shot open far wider than they had previously been, and in one quick movement he shut his mouth and bolted up before Blaine could stop him. "Blaine please no" he rushed out as he tried to get off the chair. Before his feet hit the floor he felt himself being pulled back into a hug from behind. "Blainey-days please, I'm scared, I don't want it" Kurt sobbed into his boyfriend's strong arms.

"I know you don't baby, but this part will take 60 seconds max and it's the easiest part, watch." Blaine took the polisher with one hand and kept Kurt in his other arm and turned it on. He brought it closer and ran it along Kurt's hand that he had in a tight grip despite Kurt's attempts at wriggling away from it. "See, its okay, not scary at all except for the noise."

Blaine tugged Kurt backwards into the chair again and adjusted him so he was sitting properly. Kurt sniffled pitifully and allowed Blaine to press his mouth open to work. He still didn't like the sound but he kept his shivers to a minimum and soon he was allowed to rinse his mouth out and sit up.

"I already took a look around so I just need to take X-rays and then I'll let you go love, Ah ah, no arguing Kurt" Blaine cut him off as he tried to protest weakly. "You have a problem already, I need to see everything."

Kurt whined and let Blaine use his fancy digital machine to take a whole series of X-rays that showed up one by one on the computer screen in the slots. He saw his name on the file and noticed some other blank spaces that didn't have pictures in them yet.

"We'll take the other photos next time you're here love, I don't want to make you do too many uncomfortable things today. You did very well once you relaxed a bit and trusted me" Blaine beamed happily and turned off the light above Kurt, who scrambled up quickly now that he wasn't forced to sit. He wanted to leave and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet behind Blaine while he looked over the X-rays carefully. Kurt didn't like the looks of some things he was seeing; even he knew dark spots weren't a good thing.

"Blaine, I want to go, I don't like this and you're freaking me out."

Blaine smiled gently and saved the file before standing up. "That's fine Kurt; I'm done for the day anyway." He grabbed both sets of keys from his office and walked ahead of Kurt to open the car door for him like a gentleman. The short sunny drive was silent as Kurt was chewing his bottom lip in thought. He didn't want Blaine to know the things he'd found out today. This wasn't good…

_**To Be Continued.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter's dialogue was made possible with help from the lovely ProfessionalAshes0fRoses. Thank you.**

…Continued from previous chapter

Kurt sat in bed on his laptop absentmindedly scrolling through his tumblr profile. It distracted him from his worries and nagging thoughts from earlier in the day. Blaine was in the bathroom showering as he did every night. Sometimes Kurt joined him but he wasn't in the mood tonight. Instead he threw the covers off his legs and shuffled to the kitchen cabinets where they kept the snacks. Kurt pulled a crunch bar off the third shelf. He kept them high so Blaine couldn't reach them as easily. Kurt unwrapped the comfort food and stuck one end between his front teeth as he juggled a glass of water and his laptop's charging cord back to their bedroom. He snuggled back into bed as Blaine emerged from the now steamy bathroom, towel drying his hair.

Without even looking up at Kurt, Blaine walked to his side of the bed and mumbled "you better brush your teeth after eating that chocolate Kurt, you'll get more cavities."

This made Kurt's face blanch white and then get heated just as quickly. "Don't tell me what to do" he retorted stubbornly. He bit into the bar and did find that it aggravated his one sore tooth quite effectively. "ow ow ahhh nnnn" Kurt whined and held his cheek as he turned his face away from Blaine so he didn't look over and see the pitiful sight. It was too late though as his boyfriend had in fact noticed and scooted closer to his side of the bed.

"Come here, let me see" he coaxed gently, taking Kurt's face and gently turning it his way.

"NO" Kurt swatted his hand away and squirmed uncomfortably.

"That's enough chocolate for this hour I think" Blaine added with a knowing look and took the bar away, eliciting a small whine from Kurt. He set it down on the nightstand and moved to sit cross leg at the head of the bed. Blaine pulled a pillow in his lap to make this more comfortable for Kurt and then dragged him closer to pull his head into his lap. Kurt squeaked at the sudden shift and tried to squirm away but Blaine was persistent. "Come here wiggle worm." He got Kurt in the position he needed to see and held his head still. Blaine pressed on a certain pressure point on the side of Kurt's jaw that made him open his mouth and then he continued to look carefully. Kurt squawked in protest and Blaine shook his head. "I just took a shower, my hands are clean, hold still" He scolded. "Hmmmm, Kurt go brush your teeth or you'll make it worse" Blaine concluded and released his boyfriend as he got up to get a drink of water.

Kurt rubbed his Jaw in irritation and glared daggers at Blaine. "Make me" He challenged.

Blaine stopped just before the door and smiled with his back still facing Kurt. "You're going to be like this huh?" He walked swiftly into the bathroom and Kurt could hear clinking and shuffling of items. His tooth was aching now with regret and worry as to what he'd just brought on himself. Blaine reemerged wearing gloves and carrying Kurt's toothbrush and a holder of floss.

"Blaine no wait I changed my mind, I'm sorry, I'll brush my teeth."

"Nope" Blaine said a little too cheerfully. "You're being snappy and rude to your boyfriend and now you'll get to endure his caring concern for your health. Also side note, one of the quickest ways to cause sexual tension is to say 'make me' just saying" Blaine smirked. Kurt couldn't help but smirk at that too but when Blaine approached again he backed up against the bed. Blaine scooted closer in an attempt to make this easier for Kurt and put his hand on the back of Kurt's neck to pull him in close for a kiss. Kurt wanted to give in to the Kiss but he felt goosebumps crawling down his spine at the touch of Blaine's gloves hands on his neck. His eyes were wide open and he was stiff with tension. Blaine could see this wasn't working and gave an apologetic smile to Kurt before he handed him his toothbrush.

"Okay, I can see how wrecked you are. I'll let you care for yourself, but I'm still flossing your teeth" he added.

Kurt relaxed and his body stiffened again within ten seconds. Nevertheless, he took his stuff and shuffled into the bathroom before shutting the door. He took his sweet time brushing his teeth, peeing, playing with the decorative hand towels, reading the descriptions on the soap dispensers. Finally he emerged after ten minutes and Blaine was still sitting on the bed cross legged and smiling at him.

"Hiya, you've delayed this long enough young man, come here, lay down."

Kurt considered his decision carefully before he did what he did next. He sat on the floor and crossed his arms childishly. Blaine's smile fell and he stood quickly and walked over to Kurt before scooping him up easily and plopping him on the bed.

"Blaine wait no, let me explain! Listen Linda listen!" Kurt tried to make a funny but Blaine was having none of it. "I don't like feeling exposed. Lying down is scary, and the gloves are scary too, they remind me of doctors, and not in a good way. Not to mention it might hurt and you're judging me and this is so embarrassing" he rushed out.

Blaine countered "I can't do this easily with you sitting up, and I need to wear gloves to keep this sanitary. It might sting a bit but that'll stop the more often you do it, and I'm not judging you I'm helping you because I love you" he concluded.

Kurt was silenced as that was a compelling and conclusive argument and he numbly let Blaine pull him into his lap and open his mouth. Kurt shuddered as he watched what was happening and felt Blaine working quickly. He flinched a few times because it hurt, and Blaine smiled apologetically. Two minutes later he was finished and Kurt scurried off to rinse his mouth out.

Blaine decided this whole issue with Kurt's teeth was not going to be fixed quickly or easily. After what he'd experienced today he knew they'd have to take care of this on a day he had a lot of time, which meant Saturday.

That weekend Blaine convinced Kurt to come with him to a store he'd found that had a bar in the back with tap beer. The only reason Kurt had actually agreed to come was because across the street was a home goods type store and he wanted to redecorate the apartment. When Blaine pulled up to his office however, Kurt's attitude quickly deteriorated. He discovered instantly the child locks were engaged as he attempted to open his door to flee. Blaine looked less that surprised, and climbed out of the driver's side to retrieve his terrified boyfriend.

"Calm down, It's not going to be bad at all. Just that one tooth that's hurting you remember? Don't you want it to stop hurting?" he tried to no avail to convince Kurt this was a good thing.

"You're gonna drill into my teeth!" Kurt screeched. Blaine was at a loss for words as he couldn't exactly deny that statement even though Kurt's opinion was highly biased. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and started the trek through the parking lot to the office doors. He was glad he'd parked in the back the way Kurt was screaming or the police would have been called by that point.

"Kurt it's okay, shhhh, calm down please. I love you, please don't be afraid of me, remember the day we spent at the beach last week, wasn't that fun?" Blaine tried to make conversation and distract Kurt as he took him to the back. Kurt was looking paler and clammy at this point and he couldn't make coherent sentences anymore.

"I- You- Please- No-" He was breathing faster and felt his stomach start to heave as Blaine pulled him into a room. "S-stop, I have…to-" Kurt managed to push Blaine off of him quickly enough to fall to his knees and wretch violently into the trashcan by the sink. Blaine got down on his knees too and rubbed Kurt's back affectionately. The contact reminded Kurt he wasn't alone and Blaine wouldn't stop this. The realization made him grow dizzy and promptly faint, closing the remaining space between himself and the carpeted floor.

When he returned to consciousness Kurt felt his face was cold and wet. It felt like someone was licking him. He opened his eyes to the bright light of the room and saw Blaine sitting next to him wiping his forehead with a wet towel. "Hi cutie, you didn't hit your head don't worry. You just got a little too worked up." Blaine put another cold towel on Kurt's neck and got up to dim the lights in the room. Kurt tried to get up but Blaine was back in an instant with a gentle hand keeping him laying down on the floor. "Shhhh, just rest for a minute okay?" He smiled lovingly and took the towel off Kurt's Head and pulled him up to hug him from behind as he sat against the wall. Kurt didn't mind the contact. The hug was making him feel safe and secure. That is until Blaine shifted and started to pull the two of them up again.

"okay Kurt, let's try getting this done okay?" Blaine spoke as if he hadn't seen Kurt's reactions to anything previously. Blaine tried to pull him up but he resisted fiercely despite being completely exhausted from his fainting spell. "No, no, no. Blaine, stop!" Kurt tugged his arm in the opposite direction, desperate to stay seated on the floor away from the torture chair. "Let go, I'm going to puke again if you don't let me go." Kurt felt sick again but he wasn't sure if it was his brain or body reacting this time.

Blaine shook his head. "No, you already puked, you're okay. Come on just sit down so I can lean you back and put your feet up. You'll feel better if you're lying down."

"I don't _want_ to lie down. Just let me sit here" he pleaded as he pulled his arm more forcefully from Blaine's grip and scooted backwards quickly. He was lucky this was his boyfriend or he would have been twice as embarrassed right now. "Please Blaine, just let me sit on the floor." Kurt had to hold back the tears threatening to spill over.

At this point Blaine was ready to use tough love on his boyfriend but he was going to give him one more chance to cooperate. He pulled a soft blanket from one of the lower cabinets and held it out for kurt. "Kurt, you can lie on the chair and rest for a bit. Please, I have a blanket you can use and I'll let you chill out for a while."

Kurt shook his head. He knew the chair was more comfortable but he knew climbing in it would be taking another step towards Blaine working on him. "No, give me the blanket and I'll lie on the floor. Or don't give me the blanket, that's fine too. Just leave me alone" Kurt whined and curled himself into a ball. "No, No blanket unless you're in the chair" Blaine Huffed. He picked Kurt up in his arms and tried his best to avoid getting hit in the face.

Kurt squealed when Blaine picked him up and tried to squirm away before he was lifted off the ground. He tried to avoid being set down in the chair by bracing his arms on the rests and pushing back as hard as he could. Blaine shook his head and lifted him quickly before putting him down properly. Kurt gave a frightened cry before he took the comfort blanket Blaine was trying to hand him and wrapped himself in a cocoon. He then proceeded to roll over until his face was buried in the back of the chair away from Blaine.

"That uhh, that isn't how you're supposed to use it honey." Blaine tried to untangle Kurt by pulling on the cloth but he didn't Budge a bit. "Ugh, why did I give that to you." He sighed and stood up to grab his tools and materials from the supply room. He returned with the materials for an upper composite and set them down on the counter away from Kurt. "Kurt honey, it's time to come out so we can fix your tooth. It'll be really quick and I promise I'll make it easy for you." He saw the blankets squirm a bit before a pitiful whine came out from the lump, followed shortly by heaved sobs. "You're not" Kurt choked out.

Blaine frowned once again and took in a deep breath. "I swear to god Kurt I'll start tickling you, and once I start I can't stop, you know that."

Kurt could feel his stomach tighten and his whole body tensed from under the blanket. He searched his mind for any means of escaping the room but it was blank. All he could do now was go with his natural instincts as he broke down and started sobbing.

Blaine made soothing sounds as he leaned the chair back into the position he needed it. Better to get it done and then calm Kurt down rather than start over once he was soothed. Blaine cooed at Kurt as he rubbed his shoulder and peeled back the blanket from his face now. "Hey, look at me please." He got Kurt to turn back over so he was lying on his back again. "You can keep the blanket on if you'd like. It's really soft right?" Blaine lightly smirked. "Love, maybe we should give you a little gas so you can calm down."

Kurt shook his head quickly. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine to drug him and to be lying there helpless. "Yes, I think it's a good idea baby, you need it." Blaine brought the tank closer and picked up the mask. Kurt shied away from it and covered his face with his hands.

"Kurt, I'm not letting you leave until this is done and over with. So you can either let me help you relax a bit or you can sit there and be scared shitless the whole time." Kurt didn't like either option, but there was no door three in this negotiation. So he shook his head and continued to avoid Blaine's hands as his eyes searched for a means of escape. This was so stressful and his gaze fell upon the tools on the counter. He started freaking out all over again.

Blaine caught him while he was distracted and brushed a thumb across his cheekbone to wipe away a tear that had fallen. "Hey it's okay, it's just me. You trust me right?" It was an obvious question, and one that Kurt couldn't deny. He nodded reluctantly as Blaine put the little mask over his nose. At first he held his breath, but eventually he had to breath in and he took in a huge lungful of the gas. He felt dizzy very quickly.

"How are you doing Kurt?" Blaine asked as he pulled his gloves on and adjusted the blanket on his boyfriend. Kurt gave an involuntary giggle and smiled at Blaine as if he told a really funny joke. "Feels funny."

"Oh yeah, It'll feel funny for a while, but I need you to hold super still for me so I can fix the little hole in your tooth okay?" Blaine explained in simple terms. Kurt nodded with a dazed look in his eyes and opened his mouth on his own, no longer frightened. Blaine was pleased as punch as he brought the tray of tools over and picked up the jar of topical and a q-tip. "I'm putting some numbing gel in your mouth honey, don't lick it" he warned. Naturally Kurt licked it anyway and made a disgusted face. "It tastes gross."

Blaine sighed and shook his head comically. "Okay love, a little pinch is going to happen now." He pulled back Kurt's cheek and was gentle giving him the shot and his boyfriend didn't seem to notice anything had happened. "I need to give this stuff to you every time." He mumbled. Kurt just reached up and played with the strands of hair hanging in his face, and Blaine laughed at his cuteness.

"Okay baby, can I see if you're numb so we can start fixing your pretty smile" Blaine cooed. Kurt shook his head seriously at his boyfriend and frowned. "No, it's gonna hurt to fix it" he stated factually. Blaine looked perplexed at Kurt and blinked a few times in disbelief. "I thought you weren't scared anymore honey, you don't have to be afraid of pain, I won't hurt you."

Kurt kept playing with his hair and explained in his childlike language. "M' not scared. I just know it's gonna hurt, the other guy always hurt me" He shrugged. Blaine frowned at Kurt again and took a deep breath to gather himself. "Okay well, it's not sooooo, I'm just going to turn this up" He concluded and fiddled with the knobs on the tank.

"Blaine noooooo" Kurt whined weakly before he lost track of where he was. He did manage a small slap at Blaine's hand before he forgot who he was. Blaine, being satisfied with himself pulled his mask on and grabbed his tools to begin working.

Kurt tried to think really hard as to where he was or why he was there, but all that came to him was bits of irrelevant knowledge like 'why do cats lick humans', or 'how many marshmallows could he shove in Blaine's mouth later.' six? seven? It had to be at least eleven. He was pondering these things when he felt little pricks of pain hit his head. He blinked his eyes and couldn't get them to stop. Now they were really annoying but they grew more painful. Kurt started to whine a bit and squirm around wherever he was.

Meanwhile, Blaine had started his job of filling Kurt's cavity so they could get out of here quickly. He saw Kurt getting restless and didn't think much of it until he heard the small sound of a cry come from Kurt. That's when Blaine realized what was going on. "Oh shit!" he gasped and put his tools down immediately. "Kurt baby are you okay, are you hurting honey?" he asked quickly. Kurt gave little nods with his eyes still wandering. Blaine understood what he was trying to explain earlier. Kurt must have a different anatomy than most and the other doctor didn't believe him. That's why he'd always been in pain.

"My poor baby, it's okay, I'll fix this I promise love." Blaine retrieved a new syringe from the cabinets and strategically placed the numbing gel in a new spot. He let that take effect and gave Kurt one last shot before waiting to start again. "I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry I didn't know."

He picked up the handpiece again and continued what he'd been doing, this time with no complaint from Kurt. Relieved, Blaine finished up in a few minutes and cleaned up his supplies. He turned off the gas and took the mask away from Kurt who whined again at being taken from dream land. Blaine hoisted him up in his arms bridal style. It seemed he was going to be carried out of the office as well.

He got Kurt into the car and buckled in then proceeded to drive them home. Once inside Blaine laid Kurt down on the couch since he was becoming more aware again. Before he could pull away however Kurt hooked his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him down on the couch with him. Kurt rolled over so he was on top though. He wrapped his long legs around the shorter man and abruptly began to lick the side of Blaine's face.

"Eew Kurt, Oh my god what are you doing?!" Blaine cried out.

"You're a dirty kitten and I'm cleaning you like a mommy" Kurt giggled. He continued to lick Blaine's face as his boyfriend tried to escape. "Kurt stop god, get off!" Blaine ferociously wiped at his face with his jacket sleeve.

"payback love, let me love yoooooooou" Kurt sing songed.


End file.
